


Speak to Me With Only Your Eyes

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old harry, 20 year old Louis, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Sad Harry, The Lion King (Movie), cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Harry crying in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak to Me With Only Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> daayyy 11 :)
> 
> a "fill" for [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/d5ab7577a4d387f3d399aa6041174e68/tumblr_n69h016h6r1rpjzuro1_500.png) prompt :)
> 
> title is from "the rain song" (how appropriate) by led zeppelin :)
> 
> skye wrote the smut this time so i wrote non-smut ! hope you enjoyyyy

It feels like the sun has been setting for about three hours now. Louis has been watching it with a cup of tea in his hand and Niall plucking out a tune on his guitar next to him. A drop of rain hits his nose and he sighs. "I hate the rain."

Niall looks over at him. "Don't mind it really. Just fucks up my tuning, is all." He plays a minor chord and then tunes his lowest string. "That was a major chord with my shitty tuning skills."

Louis smiles and takes another sip of his tea. "Wish I could play guitar."

"You can play piano, Lou," he says, playing the same chord that now sounds major. "And you're good. We should start a band. 'Niall and Louis'."

Louis grunts. "'Louis and Niall'."

"How about 'Two Directions'?"

Louis looks at him. "Why?"

Niall rolls his eyes and plays a riff from a McFly song before answering. "You go one way, I go the other."

"As in...?"

"Sexual preferences."

Louis smiles and hits him in the arm. "Twat." Niall puts on a fake pout and Louis kisses his temple. "You're the gayest straight boy I know."

"Louis," Niall groans, "that was a _onetime_ thing."

Louis smiles. "You enjoyed it."

"Can't say I didn't," Niall agrees. Louis smirks and punches his arm. "You should go out, Lou."

"Pardon?" Louis asks. His mouth has suddenly gone dry.

"I said you should go out," Niall says. "You should go to a pub or something. Get drunk. Bring someone back. I'll sleep at Zayn's."

Louis shakes his head. “No, Niall. I’m not doing that ‘dating’ thing again.”

“Nick wasn’t that bad —”

“He _was_ that bad,” Louis spits, slumping back in his chair. “Really bad.”

Niall looks down at his guitar and strums the beginning riff to ‘Yellow’ by Coldplay. He starts humming the first verse and Louis smiles. “You really like that song, don’t you? Play it once a day.”

Niall nods and smiles. “Yeah. It’s a lovely song, really. So is, uh,” he taps on his guitar trying to remember the name of the song. “That one by Ed Sheeran? Shit, what the fuck is it called? With the jeans and the voice on tape shit?”

Louis wracks his brain. They heard it on the radio back from his concert, the other day, actually. “Little Things?”

Niall breaks into the chorus of the song and nods with a smile. “Yeah, Little Things. Lovely song.”

Louis nods and takes the final sip of his tea, which by now has gone cold. “It’s quite a good song.”

The rain is now falling more steadily now and Niall strums out another Ed Sheeran tune he recognises as “Over Again”. “We should go inside,” he says. Niall hums out in agreement and they head down from the roof into their tiny one bedroom apartment.

Louis flops himself down onto the couch and sighs. Maybe he should go out. Find a bloke, get him drunk, take him home and not have to remember any of it in the morning. It _has_ been a while since his last lay. Maybe. “What would the benefit be of me going out, Ni?”

Niall looks up from the sink where he’s washing Louis’ tea cup. “Dunno. Maybe you’ll find someone worth loving? Not like Nick, obviously. Maybe someone like Zayn’s Liam.”

Louis purses his lips and leans against the cool granite counter. “I guess so. But I won’t, you know.”

Niall shrugs. “Maybe you will.”

"And maybe I won't," Louis counters. He grabs his jacket off the hook and Niall's Derby umbrella. "Need anything from the store?"

"Condoms, lube, and anal beads," Niall says. Louis raises an eyebrow. "It's Zayn's birthday tomorrow." Louis smiles and shakes his head.

"Pretty sure they dont sell anal beads at the drug store, but if I see any I'll grab them," he slips out of the door into the empty hallway and makes his way down to his car. It's pouring by now — possibly cats and dogs —and his hair is soaked by the time he's unlocked and settled himself into the front seat. He sighs and leans back, listening to the rain drill his windshield.

He ends up going to his favorite pub just around the corner. He takes his usual seat and is pleasantly surprised when his favorite bartender Lou slides her way over the wooden bar on her elbows. "What're you havin, Louis?"

He shrugs. "What do you usually give to the poor single saps that drag themselves in here on Friday nights?"

Lou smiles. "A blowie and a free pint."

"Aren't you married?" Louis asks, feeling a smile inch across his face. Lou hits him on the nose and fills a glass with a tap beer.

"Sarcasm, sweetie. Everything's on the house for you, love."

"Cheers," he says, and takes a sip. He's never really enjoyed beer — especially that _shit_ Niall drinks just because it's made in Ireland. But he drinks it anyway, because its free, and he doesn't want to have to strike up a rousing conversation with the fat bloke at the other end of the bar.

On his second pint a movement outside catches his eye and he turns on his stool.

Standing under the awning where the rain dribbles off, is a man wearing a black coat, hunched over in a position that most people would associate with crying. "Lou, watch my pint?"

"Sure thing, dear."

He walks outside with his jacket and his umbrella. The rain has begun to fall merciessly.

He can now see the man is a boy — can't be much younger than he, only twenty.

"Are you alright?"

There's no answer, just the steady sound of crying and the patter of rain against his umbrella.

"Sir? Hello?"

The boy looks up. His cheeks are clearly tear-stained and his eyes red rimmed. He has eyes that are looking at him the size of green billiard balls, and his dripping hair has dry curls jumping out from underneath. "Yeah —yeah. I'm fine. Just had a bad day."

Louis shuffles over and covers them both with the umbrella. "Would you like to tell my about it? I'll buy you a drink and we could be dry."

The rain has slowed up a bit and the boy bites his lip. "I'm — I'm seventeen, actually."

Louis supresses a noise of shock. "You're seventeen?"

"18 on the second of February," he says, smiling.

Louis pauses. "I could buy you a lemonade?"

The boy smiles and laughs. It's quite beautiful. "I could deal with that."

Louis smiles. "Great. Come on."

At the door the boy introduces himself. "I'm Harry, by the way."

Louis smiles and holds the door open for him. "Louis."

They seat themselves at a back table near the ancient stereo set playing an AC/DC song on a low volume. Louis sits across from Harry and he kind of just wants to look at him forever, really. Harry's tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth again Louis wants to pull it out with this thumb and scold him with a kiss. He doesn't, mind you. Even in his current borderline tipsy state. He has self control, thank you.

"So why were you crying?"

Harry hums and wipes his eyes. "I'll tell if you get me a lemonade."

Louis smiles and gets up and soon comes back with a lemonade for Harry and a draft for himself.

"So tell me," Louis says, wincing at the harsh taste as it slides down his throat.

Harry's eyes fill with tears again and he waves a hand. "Nothing, it's pretty ridiculous."

Louis scoffs. "I'll tell you what's ridiculous. Before I came here my mate wanted me to buy him anal beads."

Harry laughs. It's really pretty and a dimple pops up on his left cheek, his mouth open wide and his eyes crinkling around the edges.

"I guess that's pretty ridiculous."

Louis smiles. "It is." He takes another sip of his beer. "So tell me."

Harry's smile fades slowly. He sniffles and takes a long sip of his lemonade. "I mean — it's like," he sighs. "I came out to my dad and he — he kicked me out and — he — he um —" Harry pauses and cringes. "He hit me. Pretty bad."

Louis kind of at a loss for words. How could someone do that to such a seemingly wonderful boy?

"Harry," he says, leaning forward a little then deciding against it and leans back, "that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

Harry waves his hand but Louis can see the tears forming in his eyes. "It's nothing, it's dumb."

"It's not dumb," Louis says. "It's not. It's terrible, yeah. But it's not dumb."

"I don't — I don't think I can go back," he says, tears straming down his face again.

It only takes a moment of thought before he says, "You can come live with me and my friend, if you'd like."

Harry's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "I — we just met. I can't put that burden on you."

"You're not a burden, I promise."

"I really can't," Harry says, shaking his head.

"Just for a night. You can leave tomorrow if you want."

Harry sits still and silent for a long while, his eyes flickering across the surface of his lemonade. He shrugs. "I guess."

Louis lets out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding in. He smiles at him and Harry smiles back, his dimple present again. He sends Niall a quick text that he's bringing someone home and Niall texts back a winking emoji and ' _ill b at zayns_ '.

"Are you ready?" Louis asks after a bit of silence. Harry looks up at him with a blank expression. "We can watch a movie, if you want."

Harry smiles. "Do you have _Love Actually_?"

Louis frowns and shakes his head. "Niall's more of a comedy guy, so movies like Ted and Ride Along on bootleg," he says. Harry nods but the smile doesn't leave his face.

They don't speak on the way home, the rain having stopped by then. It occurs to Louis that the apartment is a tragic mess — but Harry doesn't seem to mind as he settles himself in front of the DVD holder. "Can we watch this?" He pulls out _The Lion King_. Louis smiles and nods.

They start off at opposite ends of the couch but within the first five minuted they're curled together so Harry can hide his face when Mufasa dies. Louis subconciously rubs his back until he deems it safe to look again.

"I hate that part," Harry says as he lifts his head. He's crying again.

"Why?"

Harry sniffles. "Just do. I don't like the idea of losing my dad."

Louis knows he's treading in shark-infested waters when he asks, "Even after what he did to you?"

Harry sighs and laces their fingers together and lays his head on Louis' shoulder. "Yeah. Deep down, I guess I love him."

The movie ends sometime later and Harry's asleep on Louis' shoulder. His eyelashes are splayed across his cheeks and his breathing is beautifully even as Louis runs a finger over his temple.

He thinks he should move to his bed when Niall quietly opens the door and shuts it just as silently, holding a pink bag that Louis recognises is from the adult shop uptown.

"Anything good?" Louis asks. Niall jumps at his voice but shrugs.

"Got a big bottle of raspberry lube, a butt plug, and these," he pulls pink balls on a string of all different sizes and dangles them in front of his face. Louis crinkles his nose.

"He's going to hate you," Louis says. He realises then that his arm is around Harry's shoulders. Oh well.

Niall shrugs and eyes the stranger on his couch.  "He already does. Who's that?"

Louis tilts his chin to look at the sleeping boy on his shoulder. "Harry."

Niall hums. "Good shag?"

"Don't know," Louis replies. "He was crying outside so I bought him a lemonade and we watched a movie."

Niall nods. "Is he staying?"

Louis shrugs. "Yeah, I think so. Would you mind taking the couch for a while?"

Niall smiles. "Yeah, sure. But only because I like you."

Louis nods. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :) twitter is @louisniaii and ao3 is louisniall :)


End file.
